


Galo Likes...

by Dark_Diamonds



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Diamonds/pseuds/Dark_Diamonds
Summary: Lio realizes over the span of several months that Galo isn’t as straight-forward of a character as he thought. The man is astoundingly earnest, goofy, and noble, but at the same time he has some weird habits that have Lio confused. As someone who likes Galo, it’s only fair he pay attention to the things Galo likes too.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 26
Kudos: 243





	Galo Likes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this work deals with PTSD and the effects it can have. I love these characters, they are both strong men and strong men deserve to be allowed to have emotions and a shoulder to cry on. Enjoy <3

Galo likes attention.

To Lio it was an obvious statement, of course the loud mouthed hero that proudly claimed to have a ‘burning soul’ liked attention. Lio noticed in the weeks following The Second Burning that there was practically nothing Galo wouldn’t do to draw eyes to himself. At first he took it at face value, just a hyper pretty boy doing what hyper pretty boys do, but the longer they worked together the more complex it appeared to him. 

He first noticed the firefighter’s behavior day of the burning; the way he spoke loudly to make sure everyone knew he was in the room, how his movements were exaggerated despite them both being dead tired. True to his word he pulled Lio along for the cleanup and met anyone that objected head on. Even just digging through the wreckage of The Parnassus became a show with him, and it drove Lio crazy. For hours they dug through the debris outside and cleared the way for the medical teams, Ignis insisting he didn’t need them being emotionally compromised by freeing the wounded ex-burnish from the pods. Galo was fresh as a daisy, excitedly lifting slabs of concrete and twisted metal with a smile, cracking jokes for the rest of the squad and volunteers to laugh at. 

More than once the blue-haired man would try to make a game of the cleanup and involve the others. Balancing large pieces of rubble in one hand, challenging other men to lift heavier loads than him, and it was grating on Lio’s nerves. Whenever the blonde tried to ignore him the taller male was quick to vie for his returned attention with shouts of “Lio watch this! Hey Lio! Right Lio?” Not to say he wasn’t productive, he was certainly getting the job done, but that didn’t make it any less annoying. 

They were nowhere near done when Ignis told them to head back to the station for some rest, the squad had been working through the night but it would be months before the remnants of the ship would be cleared out of the city. Galo dragged him on board the truck despite the way everyone felt uneasy around the former Burnish, still laughing and joking the whole way, recounting the fantastical tale of the Promare and Galo de Lion with vigor. People listened when he spoke, he didn’t really give them a choice, he was too loud to ignore.

Lio was surprised by how awake the other man seemed when everyone else sagged, dragging themselves into the station while he strutted. 

“Lio, you can take my bunk, I’m going to be up a little longer.”  
“How?” He grit out, dropping onto the thin mattress he’d been motioned toward. He could see Galo’s name crudely written on the corner of the sheet with a sharpie.  
“I’m just a little wired from all that, I’ll crash on the couch later, can you guys wake me before you head out?” He asked of his teammates as they filed into their own beds around him, a few giving an odd look in their direction. A resounding groan was his answer.

“Thanks! You guys are the best!” He replied just as loudly as before, despite the obvious signs that it was time for silence.  
“How about tomorrow we-“

“Galo! Go to bed!” Lucia complained, wrapping her pillow around her head.  
“Right, goodnight!” He looked a bit ashamed by his bursts of energy as he shuffled out of the room. 

Lio couldn’t sleep for long, too many images and sensations flashed behind his eyes, sure to plague his mind for who knows how long after tonight. He jolts awake, feeling cold and anxious as his sleep-addled brain slowly reminds him where he is. The realization that he’s at the fire station brings little comfort besides that he is, in fact, alive. He lived through the fight with Kray.

Yeah, he lived... how many of the Burnish didn’t though?

He climbed from the bunk, wrapping the itchy blanket around himself and leaving the room. Being surrounded by strangers that not even a day ago were enemies did nothing for the uneasy feeling in his chest. The station was dark for the most part, but a few pale yellow floodlights lit up the corners of the building enough for him to see around. He intended to just wander until he came down from his nightmare-fueled adrenaline rush, but stopped short in the common room.

Galo was on the couch, back facing him where he slouched against the armrest. He was now wearing a pullover hoodie with the station insignia printed on the back and shoulders, Lio was thankful he wasn’t the only one that felt cold; he wasn’t sure he wanted to think too deeply on the implications of it if he was. The Firefighter stared in the direction of the kitchenette oven but didn’t move, making the other wonder if perhaps he had fallen asleep sitting up. 

The blonde came around the side of the couch and stopped. For the briefest moment before he noticed he had company, Galo didn’t look like himself. No trace of his excitable, energetic self, nor his determined, vengeful side was visible in the forlorn thousand-yard stare. It was gone when he caught sight of the shorter man in the room, replaced with a familiar grin. The dark circles under his eyes were accentuated by the dim overhead lighting and Lio wondered if he really had been as “wired” as he said.

“Hey, Lio, what are you doing up?” He sat up a bit to fully face his companion. The blonde shook off his surprise and walked around to sit on the far side of the couch, pulling his legs up to curl against the opposite armrest. 

“I got a couple hours, more important question is why are you still awake?” He searched Galo’s face for any deviation from the usual bright smile, but he looked as genuine as ever. Then again, he didn’t know the man all that well. 

“Well, it’s just been crazy the past few days, ya know? I guess I wanted to take a minute to let it all sink in. I just found out I’ve been lied to about... about almost everything. I haven’t really had the time to think about it.” The smile slowly dropped from his lips as he spoke, that lost expression reclaiming his features.

Lio was taken aback by the honesty. If anything he expected a joke, some sort of deflection, not a genuine answer.

“That must be hard for you.”  
“Yeah, but I just gotta keep moving, I’ll get through it.” He smiled again, smaller, sadder, but no less sincere.

“What about you though?” 

He didn’t expect the concern, or his own honesty in response to it. He spilled his guts with little hesitation as Galo listened, smiling, nodding, asking questions. Whenever he faltered or paused to collect himself he was glad to not feel rushed to keep going, kind eyes ready for him when he came back to himself. What he lacked in energy he more than made up for in attentiveness, maintaining eye contact, retaining details Lio briefly mentioned just to ask follow-ups, and chipping in soft reassurances. Even as his eyelids grew heavy he rambled on, focused only on deep sapphire eyes.

Lio was unsure when he really fell asleep, but he awoke to a familiar boisterous laugh, the rest of the squad already awake around him. Galo was back to his usual self, larger than life, lighthearted, ready to take on the world, but Lio couldn’t shake the memory of just how quiet and patient he was that night. So he kept an eye on him.

Day in and day out the firefighter would make his jokes, proclaim his greatness, and attract as much attention as possible. If the room was quiet, he would jump in and fill the silence, if the mood dropped, he would try to make people laugh, it was impossible to be in the same room and not be looking at him.

Yes, Galo loved attention, but he also knew he didn’t always have to be the center.

One afternoon when Aina came in holding back sobs from a particularly emotional meeting with her sister, Galo halted his spiel to pull her aside. She came back to the group lighter, unburdened, and her friend returned to his usual antics. If anyone had something to say, he let them speak, never bothered by allowing someone else to have the floor. Lio could tell he wasn’t the only one that thought Galo was easy talk to, he was just so genuine and invested in everything he did that it was difficult to consider lying to him. Still he had tried.

To their credit, the rescue squad were trying to get to know him, the real him, not just the figure head boss of Mad Burnish. It was nice, but difficult for all of them to adjust to. So when he had been asked a particularly touchy question by Remi pertaining to the whereabouts of his family, Lio had lied.

“I’m afraid they passed quite some time ago. I’d prefer not to talk about it.” He’d said in front of the entire team as they worked to dismantle the hull of the ship. He saw Galo slow down beside him, brow furrowed as he worked the drill down a line of bolts.

“I apologize.” Remi replied as he pulled away a plate of the metal shell.  
“It’s fine, I’m not upset.” Galo stilled altogether before jumping back into his work.

“Man, I’m starving! What do you guys want to do for lunch?” He threw in with a smile that didn’t hold the same warmth he knew it should.

Later when Lio awoke in the station he found Galo again perched on the couch. He was always there when Lio was, only going back to his own apartment when the blonde had to attend meetings for the Burnish displacement or was visiting his recovering friends. Whenever he couldn’t sleep he would join the firefighter on the couch. Sometimes they would talk, and sometimes Galo would just let them sit quietly, able to read the mood and not force a conversation out of the other. That night, Lio wanted to talk.

“Sorry.” He said as he settled into his usual spot.  
“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” The taller man still smiled at him, soft as could be.  
“But shouldn’t I? For lying to everyone?”

Galo was quiet for a moment, eyes still locked on his as he thought over his answer. Lio had shared the details of his family with the other early on, and they were far from dead. Ashamed of what he was? Yes. Disowned him as a preteen? Yes. Dead? Only to him.

“No, it’s your business and if you don’t want them knowing about it then that’s that. You don’t owe anyone anything.”  
“But you’re not upset that I lied to your friends?” He leaned his head against the back of the couch, watching the other warily through his bangs.

“No. And even if I was, you don’t owe me anything either. But...”  
Lio seized up awaiting a scolding on how he should be honest with people or learn to trust them more. The blue-haired man had an impeccable moral compass and would surely try to preach of how the squad was like family and any friend of his was a friend of blah blah blah...

“Thank you, I guess. For trusting me enough to tell me about it. I’m glad you were confident enough in me to share that.” He reached a fist across the couch, Lio slowly reaching right back to connect. He did trust Galo, after everything they’d been through, everything he’d risked on the word of someone he could have easily written off, he knew Galo was the one he could trust above all else. As he looked into those deep ocean eyes, attention undivided, he knew.

——————————-

Galo likes to help people.

Another obvious observation, the emergency rescue worker liked to help people, of course of course of course. A week in he realized it was more than that though. No matter how large or small the task, Galo was the first on his feet to volunteer his help. For a while Lio chalked it up to being just his friendly nature, but as time passed he could see just how deep it went. 

When the “day team” of Galo, Lio, Ignis and Lucia returned, the “night team” of Aina, Remi, and Varys would suit up and prepare to take their place at the crash site. On nights where Lio had Burnish business Galo would wave him off before going back to his apartment, other nights he would be relaxed on the couch despite there being plenty of open bunks. In fact Lio wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Galo sleep. It was one of those nights where they both returned to the station, the blue haired man slouched back on the couch from a particularly draining day, that Varys came into the room looking puzzled.

“Has anyone seen my ring? I can’t find it anywhere.” He wandered around, searching the floor.  
“Where’d you leave it?” Lucia questioned, packing up her things to go home for the night.  
“Didn’t leave it anywhere, I know I had it on when I got here.” He pat his chest.  
As if on instinct, Galo was pulling himself to his feet, joints popping as he straightened up.

“I’ll help you look!” he suggested, exhaustion masked by his eagerness.  
“Thanks man, you know what it looks like right? The black one?” Varys crouched to look under furniture and Galo did the same.  
“Sure do, you can count on me.”  
As they split to different rooms Lio joined his taller friend. 

“I didn’t know Varys was married,” he said as he shined a pocket flashlight into a shower drain.  
“He’s not, it’s a class ring. Big guy was the first in his family to graduate high school so it means a lot to him. He considers it his good luck charm and it would suck if he left without it.” He answered with a yawn.

They cleared the bathrooms and went to the lodging, searching the floors and bunks with the eye of a hawk. They’d been looking for about fifteen minutes when Lucia came into the room.

“Oh, there you guys are, Varys just left, he said he’ll look for his ring when he gets back. Just leave it in his locker if you find it.” 

Lio sighed and threw himself into his usual bed. 

“Well, sucks that we couldn’t find it for him before his shift,” he shuffled under the bedding, letting his eyes close.  
“Yeah... goodnight Lio,” Galo flipped the light off as he left the room.

When Lio inevitably stirred awake from another nightmare he wrapped himself in the blanket and made his way out to the common room like always. Surprisingly, his companion was absent. The shorter blonde reasoned that he may be in the restroom as he settled into the cushions. As the numbers ticked by on the stovetop clock, however, he grew anxious. Almost every night Galo would sit here with him, had he decided to go back to his apartment tonight instead? He stared down at the spot the man usually occupied, willing him to materialize where he knew he should be, but it seemed as though that wouldn't happen. Without the warm smile and easy conversation he’d grown accustomed to the room felt colder, and for the first time in a while, Lio felt lonely.

Lio couldn’t sleep, he felt more awake than ever and painfully aware of the absence of something vital. Still he found himself sagging into the couch, just staring. He jolted upright when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning to see familiar blue eyes looking down at him.

“Hey, I’m sorry, were you waiting for me?” Galo settled into his place, expression lacking its usual radiance. Lio wanted to deny it, deflect it with a joke or just outright claim it wasn’t true, but he couldn’t. 

“Where were you?”  
“Trying to find that damn ring. I woke up and couldn’t stop thinking about it.”  
“So you do sleep.”  
“Of course I sleep.” The taller of the two chuckled as he reclined on the seat.

“Well, did you find it?”  
“No, but hopefully it’ll be easier for them to see it in the daylight.” He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, chest rising and falling steadily. Lio would have thought he was asleep if not for the steady tapping of his foot. Galo looked tense, as if something was really bothering him, it couldn’t just be the ring could it? He’d done everything he could, then again, knowing Galo he probably didn’t think it was enough unless the problem was solved. Lio checked the clock, he’d been sitting here without his companion for at least an hour, and who knows how long the other man had actually been sleeping before he was back to searching. 

It ended up being a quiet night for them, just sitting there in each other’s company until they drifted off. 

Varys found his ring before he even got back to the station. The chain it hung from had broken and caught on the inside of his shirt, dangling down his back. Galo yelled about how everyone called him an idiot when Varys had them searching the firehouse for hours for something on his person, but in the end he laughed and said he was just happy it had been found. 

No matter how thankless or out of his way it was, Lio watched Galo jump at the opportunity to lend a hand time and again. Changing the lightbulb in the hall closet? Done. Hauling crates of dry food for the shelters? Don’t need to ask twice. Lifting Lucia to reach the highest shelf? All she had to do was look at him a certain way and he just knew, he does it so often. It was second nature to him, his automatic response to a problem was to solve it, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he offered Lio to stay at his apartment. 

Daily, for nearly a week Galo would offer, bringing it up nonchalantly then letting the topic go when he was refused. Only to try again the next day. 

“At least the couch at my place is a pullout.” He dropped into their conversation one night as Lio adjusted his position yet again against the lumpy cushions.  
“I can cook ya know, I make some pretty good stuff when I’m home.” He said another day as they sat in a diner for lunch.

He always found a way to bring it up, waiting with that expectant puppy dog look on his face for Lio’s reply. He would be disappointed for a brief few minutes before he was back to himself, but he didn’t push it. A couple times the team even got involved.

“Soooooo... you moving in with Galo?” Lucia asked one afternoon when the aforementioned man went to the restroom. The rest of the crew leaned in.

“No, I am not. He offered to let me stay a while but I won’t impose on him.” Lio denied, pouring himself some coffee from the pot Remi had just brewed.

“Oh boo, sweetheart like that? I think you should bag it.” The mechanic chuckled.

“Bag it? What are y-“  
“Galo, do you think you can help me get the mechs cleaned up?” Aina interrupted, saving them from what could turn into an embarrassing situation had no one else noticed the man’s return.

Aina was the next to try and change his mind. The two had been folding freshly washed sheets and jackets, laughter floating across the room as Varys and Galo chatted. Without warning she pulled in close to Lio's side, nearly pressing into him.

“I think you should stay with Galo.” She suggested, quietly so as to not let the others hear.  
“No, I won’t do that to him.”  
“I promise you, you wouldn’t bother him at all,” her hands slowed and expression began to drift before she snapped herself back to her task. 

“Just because he doesn’t think I’m a burden doesn’t mean I’m not. I’ve asked enough of him already.”  
“I see where you’re coming from, but he just wants to help you, and he can be really stubborn. So, give it a little more thought, okay?” She lifted a pile of folded blankets and left to take them back to the bunks. 

And he did think about it. As the day dragged on and he meandered through the daily routine on autopilot he thought long and hard. When Galo would inevitably do what he does and beg for attention he’d give it, but all the while debating with himself. He could remember back in the cave weeks ago, when the firefighter had offered to save one of his kind. At the time he thought it was a ploy to get them to untie him, even if basic human first aid would have done anything for her they wouldn’t have trusted him. Knowing him now, the man would have given his all to save her, he’d save anyone in need. Galo would do anything to lend a hand. 

“My place has a really nice view,” he said one night on the couch after a conversation over the different sites Lio had seen in his travels. Then he waited with that look. The blonde hesitated much longer this time, telling himself that he shouldn’t take advantage, no matter how nice the proposal was. He eventually found the strength to say no and awaited the kicked puppy look. It never came, the other just watching him pensively. 

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, impossibly blue eyes locked on his own.  
“I don’t get why you won’t. I mean at first I thought you just wanted your own space, but you come sit out here with me all the time anyway, so I can’t really figure it out. Does it have to do with me or is it a pride thing?” For all the flack people gave him, he was surprisingly astute. Lio broke eye contact with the other, now watching his larger, stronger hand fiddle with the sleeve of his sweater.

“I just can’t keep being a burden for you. If I’m staying at your place I’ll just be more of a bother, so I’d rather stay out of your hair.” He looked down to his lap where his fingers idly traced the letters written on the edge of the blanket. 

“Well then there’s nothing to worry about, cause you don’t bother me.”  
“Not right now but-“  
“No buts. I’d sleep better at night knowing you’re okay. That’s easier to do when we’re under the same roof, and besides, I want you there so I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” Galo jumped the center cushions to sit beside the blonde.

“Hey, look at me.” He insisted. Lio looked up and he was dangerously close, the distance between them he could only describe as intimate.  
“If you really don’t want to, I’m not going to force you. I want you around but I can’t make you do anything. Just know the door’s always open.” His smile was breathtaking, and so, he relented. After knowing this man two weeks he agreed to stay in his home.

Galo was practically floating as he gave Lio the grand tour of his one bedroom apartment, proudly declaring “what’s mine is yours.” His place was nice, cozy without being claustrophobic and thankfully lacked the mechanical smell of the station. The pullout couch was leagues better than the lumpy old one at the station, the blankets so much softer, and the atmosphere overall was just welcoming. As the blonde lied down that night he was comfortable, sleep taking him almost immediately. 

When he woke up the room was still dark; it took a few moments of controlled breathing for him to calm down enough to remember where he was. He was alone in the silence of the living room, tempted to go down the short hall to see if Galo was awake at this hour. He thought better of it, knowing he shouldn’t disturb him. He curled up where the bed met the armrest, blankets wrapped tightly around his shoulders. 

The click and creak of a door pierced the quiet, soon followed by soft footsteps.

“Hey, are you awake?”  
“Yeah.” Lio responded just as softly.

The bed dipped as the other man sat down, making himself comfortable against the back of the couch.  
“Guess neither of us sleep real well, huh?” The blonde asked.  
“I guess not.” The other laughed. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind Lio was aware that they were sitting very close, if it were anyone else beside him he’d say they were uncomfortably so, but not Galo. The warmth of the presence set his mind at ease and the softness of his voice was lulling as they talked. Galo was kind, generous, and Lio could only hope that he’d one day be able to make it up to him.

———————————-

Galo likes to own things.

A month in his proximity made it abundantly clear that he could be particular about his belongings. Galo didn’t like things per-se, he wasn’t materialistic by any means, he’d probably turn down an expensive designer watch in favor of a functional plastic atrocity if given the choice. No, it wasn’t the things he cared about, it was that they were his. Lio had noticed of course that most of his things were marked, his name hastily written on blankets and clothing tags. Once he noticed it though he realized it was much more prevalent than he’d first thought. 

If Galo’s name was on something, no one touched it. If he bought something, the first thing he did was put his name on it. It was an odd trait for someone so generous; before Lio would have said he’d give someone the shirt off his back, now he wasn’t so sure. The team never mentioned it, for them it was just a part of life at this point he supposed. So he asked.

“Why does Galo put his name on everything?” He asked Aina one morning as she dusted soot from her shorts.  
“Oh, you noticed that?”  
“Hard not to.”  
“Guess you’re right. Not quite sure, just one of his quirks I guess.” She smiled fondly before heading toward the showers.

He tried again a few days later.

“You know Galo well, right?” He asked Remi as the two filled their coffee mugs.  
“About as well as the next guy, if I’m being honest.”  
“But you’ve worked with him awhile?”  
“Not really, he hasn’t been here very long.”  
“Oh?”  
“Surely you’ve heard everyone busting his chops about being the rookie?”  
“Well... yeah...”  
“We’ve hardly known him longer than you have. A little over a month maybe.”  
“Oh! I just thought since everyone got along so well you all had been a team for a while.”  
“The rest of us have, yes, Galo is just a likable person so it was easy for him to fit in. Obnoxious and cocky at times, but a nice enough guy.”

Lio frowned into his coffee.

“Why? What did you want to know?” The taller man adjusted his glasses with a sigh.

“Just curious. I noticed that he writes his name on stuff but no one else here does that.”  
“Oh, that? Yeah, it’s some old habit of his, I think Varys knows, ask him.”

So he did, immediately.

“Hey Varys,” he approached him in the garage.  
“I’ve got a question, about Galo, Remi said to ask you.”  
A higher, nasally voice sounded out through the garage in response.

“Oh, about Galo?” Lucia teased with all the tact of a grade schooler. They pointedly ignored her.

“Whatcha need, man?” Varys knelt by his toolbox.  
“You notice how he’s kinda weird about his stuff?”  
“Talking about how he writes on everything and gets all stingy?”

“Yeah, that. Do you have any idea why?”  
“He told me he didn’t grow up with a lot, he’s probably just scared of people taking his stuff now that he actually, ya know, has stuff. That’s just me guessing though, I’m sure he’d tell you if you asked.”  
“I’d just feel rude pointing it out to him, but thank you for your help.” 

Lio noticed that Galo’s habit of staking his claim wasn’t limited to objects. Without fail, whoever he was talking to was “my best friend.” 

Lucia was his best friend for fixing up his Matoi gear.  
Aina was his best friend for being such a mother hen.  
Remi for making coffee.  
Varys for training with him.  
Ignis for looking out for the team.  
Everyone was Galo’s best friend and it put a sour taste in Lio’s mouth. Whenever he heard it his mood was sure to be ruined.  
Until one day, it was him.

They were walking along the road, ending a long shift at the crash site laughing and talking about dinner ideas before the afternoon took a turn. Three men leaned against a store front, unassuming, unintimidating, just shooting the breeze before they caught site of the two about to pass them. 

“Fucking Burnish Scum.” One of them muttered, prompting hushed laughter from his friends. Lio couldn’t care less, he’d faced so much worse than petty name calling. His larger, much more imposing companion however, stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Run that by me again?” He turned on his heel to face the men.  
“What? I- uh”  
“What you just said. I couldn’t have heard you correctly, so please, repeat yourself.” 

“Look man, I didn’t mean-“  
“But you said it? All that’s happened and you’re still going to say small-minded shit like that? God, I couldn’t stand people like you before, but now you just really piss me off. You realize you’d be dead if not for ‘burnish scum’ don’t you? Or do you not take your head out of your ass long enough to watch the news? Of all the-“

“Galo! Calm down, it’s fine.”  
“No it’s not, it’s bullshit! No one talks to my best friend like that!” Lio felt a warmth bloom in his chest that made him feel as though he’d combust any second, Promare be damned. 

“Galo, it’s fine, they’re not worth it, let’s just go.” The shorter of the two turned toward the direction of the apartment, just wanting to hide his face. 

“But-“  
“I’m going with or without you. I’m telling you, they’re not worth your time, so let’s go home.” He took his leave, rushed steps following after obediently. That night they may have sat a little closer as Lio recounted his nightmare, waking in the morning as he was shuffled from the pillow of a shoulder to the bed. 

Despite all the claims he made, no one called Galo their best friend. He’d still beam at being referred to as a friend or even just team member, as if being included at all was good enough for him. He deserved more, he deserved everything. 

Lio decided things had settled down enough that it would be a good time to introduce the firefighter to Meis and Gueira. Since their recoveries they’d joined the relief effort, specifically the construction crew, complete with meals and temporary housing. Lio had visited his generals several times, but they had yet to officially meet his other friend. Whom didn't look the least bit nervous as they waited at a table outside some chain cafe. When the other two did arrive they had no words for the larger man, not even looking in his direction.

“You two look well.” Lio began.  
“You know it would take a lot more than that to take us down.” Gueira boasted with a smirk.  
“I suppose it would. How’s work been? They’re starting that new housing project right?”  
“Slowly but surely, plan is to reconstruct the parts from the Parnassus once most of it is moved out of the city. More people are joining the workforce by the day too, so it won’t be long.” Meis confirmed.  
“That’s good to hear.”  
When a lull came in the conversation, he pounced on it.

“Oh, and you all haven’t officially met, have you?”  
Meis and Gueira looked unamused.

“Galo, these are Gueira and Meis, I’m sure you remember them.”  
“Of course, nice to actually meet you.” He held out a hand that neither of them reached for. Lio scowled as the man beside him waited uncomfortably long before he awkwardly withdrew.

“And you two, this is my best friend Galo.” The table practically exploded.

It was rocky, but by the end of the afternoon the three of them could at least hold a civil conversation. Galo couldn’t contain his excitement as they ate that night, his smile never leaving. They chatted over movies, ones they’d seen and ones to watch later, until Lio shivered. All at once he was being asked if he was cold a hundred different ways then his friend was leaving and returning with an oversized sweater and shoving it at him. He slid it on, enjoying the scent of clean cotton and faint cologne. It was of course absolutely huge on his petite frame, but comfortable and warm.

He fell asleep in the sweater, and woke in it several hours later. His friend was sat back against the couch with his arms draped over the back of it, breathing steady and eyes closed. Lio didn’t know when he got there. He was beautiful, and despite being statuesque and practically chiseled from stone, he was so soft. If he wasn’t so headstrong the world would have chewed him up and spit him out long ago. He deserved everything he wanted, and Lio was slowly becoming aware that he wanted to be one of those things. Never before had he thought of belonging anywhere, let alone to anyone. But no one had ever thrown their whole life away to be by his side before, had they? To FIGHT by his side, he reminded himself. Galo did it for the world, not just Lio, he had to remember that. Yet, that did nothing to damper his admiration.

Still, as he watched the man sleep he wondered what it would be like to be his. Not his best friend, his teammate, or his roommate, but well and truly his. Weak to the temptation lain before him, Lio slid up the mattress and nestled into the other’s side, fitting perfectly against the curve of his chest. His arms found themselves at home around a trim waist, feather-light so to not wake him. At least he had thought so.

“Oh, hey you’re up.”  
Lio pulled his hands back and was making to launch himself from the couch when strong arms pulled him back down.

“It’s okay.”  
“I shouldn’t have invaded your space.”  
“I don’t see a problem with it, so it’s fine. Do what makes you comfortable.”

Heavy arms loosened to fall around his waist, limp on his back. Lio saw it for what it was, an option to get out of the situation but an invite to do as he pleased. His arms coiled tightly around his friend, holding on in a silent plea, answered in full as muscular arms came back to life, cradling him to his side.

“If we end up like this every time anyway we might as well sleep in the bed.” Galo suggested.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You do this pretty much every night. You fall asleep and then you latch on to me.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I don’t mind it at all.”

Of course he didn’t. Patient, helpful Galo would do anything for a friend, or even for a stranger. Lying in his arms, wearing his oh so coveted clothing, Lio wanted to push for more. Wanted to touch perfect skin, wanted to kiss and taste and feel and become his. But he couldn’t, he wasn’t nearly a big enough ass to let the man feel pressured to give into his whims. So he just lay there, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his arms as he drifted off. He wanted Galo, and he would take anything he was willing to give, but if he only wanted a best friend, that’s what Lio would be. 

——————————————

Galo likes to pretend he’s okay.

It wasn’t apparent at first, but after spending nearly two months by his side everyday, Lio began to pick up on all the little idiosyncrasies. They were always quick, hardly-there changes in expression when he thought no one was looking, and moments that his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. When he was commended for his work, he glowed. Even when the team called him an idiot or gave him a hard time for being the rookie, he laughed along with them. For a while Lio thought nothing really phased him, he’d emerged from the damn apocalypse - averted it - with little complaint and just adapted to new routines. 

Of all the things that could shake the hero, Lio never expected it to be meeting Ignis’ family. The crew had been sitting around, passing the time on call when there was a knock on the open doorway. 

“Excuse me, is Ignis in right now?” A petite brunette woman stood in the doorway, a foil-wrapped plate in one hand and the other holding the hand of a doe-eyed toddler. 

“Yeah, he’s in his office, I’ll go grab him.” Aina got up from the card game she’d been playing with Remi and Varys. 

“Thank you.” The woman smiled. From the other side of the room Lio could tell there had been a shift in Galo’s disposition. Moments ago he had been loudly complaining about the difficulty of whatever game he was playing on his phone, but now he was oddly quiet. 

“Anya, I didn’t know you were coming by today.” Ignis entered the room, landing a peck on the woman’s cheek.  
“I wanted to surprise you. Toby and I made some cookies this afternoon and thought the squad would like some.” She looked down to the little boy beside her.  
“I’m sure they’d love some. Why don’t you go say hi Sport?”

The boy let go of his mother’s hand and was handed the dish, instructed to be careful with it, and go give them to the crew. He walked around the room slowly, one by one offering the sweets to the rescue team, nodding in reply to their gratitude. As he looked at Lio, plate extended, the ex-Burnish wondered what he saw, if he knew who he was or what he used to be. The boy treated him no different than the others. 

Galo was the last on little Toby’s tour around the room, and Lio watched closely. The blue-haired firefighter politely took one, thanking him softly before turning back to his phone, the music and repetitive chiming sounds looping for the hundredth time. The boy didn’t move, staring at the man expectantly.

“Um...” he shifted on his feet.  
“What game are you playing?”

Galo looked at him with the cookie still in his mouth and turned the phone to let him see.  
“It’s a puzzle game.” He said around a mouthful.  
“Can I play?” The boy jumped onto the couch, leaning over into the man’s space to better look at the screen.

“I...” he turned toward the captain, who nodded his approval.  
“Yeah, here, I’ll show you how,” he held the phone between them and began to describe the rules, lacking his usual showmanship and energetic temperament. Toby failed level after level and became frustrated with the puzzles, but the man beside him insisted the game was quite difficult and it would just take a little practice. 

That made him all the happier when he passed a stage, Galo congratulating and cheering him on him vehemently. They played the game for about ten minutes before Anya told Toby it was time to say bye and return home. The boy thanked Galo enthusiastically and waved to the room before going to give his father a hug.

“Thanks for being so patient with him,” Ignis said to the blue-haired young man, patting him on the shoulder.  
“No problem, he’s a sweet kid.” He turned his phone off, giving another smile that wasn’t quite as warm as would be expected of him.

For the rest of the day whenever Lio looked at Galo he was watching Ignis. He didn’t look exactly sad but he could tell something was bothering him. No one else seemed to notice though. If Galo was joking and smiling with them like always he must be just fine, right? But Lio knew him better than that. When they went home that night nothing changed, he was still acting like a counterfeit version of himself but didn’t bring it up. 

When they settled into bed the blue eyed man would usually be lying down beside the smaller man. But that night he was sat up against the headboard, staring off at something that wasn’t there. Lio had had enough.

“What happened? You haven't been yourself today.” This jolted the other from his thoughts, making him look toward his friend.  
“Oh, I haven’t? I’m sorry about that, just a lot on my mind. I think I’ll go sit on the couch so I don’t keep you up.” He pulled back the covers but was stopped by Lio practically throwing himself across his legs. He lie with his head in his lap, arm around Galo’s waist and legs tangled.

“I don’t sleep much anyway, you don’t have to go.” 

Galo tucked the comforter back over them, pulled back where Lio’s face rested on his thigh.

“You’ve been acting weird since this afternoon.”  
“I’m fine, I wasn’t trying to worry anybody, I’m sorry for the concern.”  
“Stop apologizing, I just want to know what happened.”

It was quiet for a minute, and Lio wondered if he perhaps was pushing a bit too far by prying into his emotional state. He was ready to retract the question when Galo spoke.

“I’d never met Ignis’ kid before, I don’t think I was ready for it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“It’s just... hard. I don’t have a dad, and the person that I thought filled that role for me all these years hates me. I’ve never had someone I could really go to like that. I thought for the longest time that someone was looking out for me, but now that I’m looking back... it’s just hard.” His voice cracked on his last word.

“I didn’t think about that.” Lio whispered, hand softly stroking his back in an attempt to soothe the man he lie on.  
“Yeah, I lost my parents in the fire when I was real young, and I always thought Kray saved me from it, fucking bastard. Then I find out he started it, even if it was an accident, he just took advantage of the aftermath. I was bounced around group homes and fosters, and he used me for public appeal and hoped my job would kill me? I mean how...” he was shaking.

Lio sat up to look at him, and choked at the sight of tears drenching his face.

“He ruined my life, how could he not even feel bad about it? I lost everything, I had to grow up with nothing and nobody, and just when I make something of myself...” he was scrubbing at his eyes now, hunched over and trying to curl in on himself. It all made sense to Lio now, he didn’t know why he never connected the dots. The need for attention, the desire to help others and yearning to finally have something to his name. Behind everything, he couldn’t forget the lonely, overlooked boy that he used to be.

The blonde pulled his hands away from his face to look the man in the eye.

“I-I’m sorry. It all happened a long time ago, I’m fine now. You don’t need to worry about it.” He tried to downplay his issue. The event may be a thing of the past, but the effects of it were very much a part of his daily life. Lio let his hands go and came closer to hold the man to himself. Galo wrapped his arms around him desperately, one hand tight around his waist, the other lost in blonde hair where it held Lio’s head in the crook of his neck. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Don’t you EVER apologize for how you feel. Not to me or anybody. You hear me, Galo Thymos? If you need to cry then you cry, if you need me to hold you then that’s what I’m going to do. You’ve been through hell, don’t say its fine. You can let it out, please don’t lie about it, don’t hide from me.”

Sobs broke out, shudders shaking them both as years of pent-up tears and frustrations flowed. When he calmed down the two slid down to lie in the bed, interlacing with each other in a firm embrace, slowly fading out of consciousness.

The next day Lio had Burnish business to attend to, with so many displaced citizens viewing him as a leader he was included in a good number of disaster relief meetings as their appointed representation. As he and Galo put their shoes on to go separate ways he couldn’t help but feel bad that he had to leave the man after seeing him so vulnerable just hours ago.

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked as he stood. Galo shot up in response with a huge grin, happy as could be.  
“Are you kidding? I feel great!” He practically bounced as he grabbed his keys from the counter. Lio could tell he meant it, and smiled.

“Alright, then we better get going.” 

Lio went back to the station that afternoon after his meeting feeling accomplished, the officials he had been speaking with the past couple months seemed to finally be taking him seriously and listening to his concerns. He was elated really, and couldn’t wait to share the details with Squad 3. When he came in it was obvious that something was off. One look at Varys’ downturned expression as he cleaned ash off his arms told him all he needed to know. Last call was a bad one. Lio scanned the room, Galo and Ignis were missing.

“What happened?” He rushed out.  
“House fire on the south side.” Aina said, looking even worse than her teammate.  
“Where’s Galo?”  
“Captain’s office.” She replied, no further elaboration.

He waited at the table in the common room quietly, no one said anything and he was too afraid to ask what had caused this atmosphere. When the two missing members came into the room he could tell it was bad. The captain looked weighed down, hand on the rookie’s shoulder, who looked far worse. It was hard to tell if he had been crying or was on the verge of it, but Lio knew that face.

“Go home and get some rest, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, thanks.” Galo raked his hands over his face back through his hair and crossed the room to collect his things.

“Oh, hey Lio,” he said as he noticed the blonde.  
“I’m about to head home, did you want to tag along or hang out?”  
He should know the answer to that, how could he ask that question with that look and not know Lio would want to comfort him?

“Let’s go.”

The door had barely closed before Galo was crashing on the couch, head in his hands. His roommate approached cautiously, not sure how to open up this conversation.

“Lio?” His voice shook from behind his hands.  
“Yeah?”  
“You said I can ask you to hold me, right?”

He was on the couch beside him in a second, lifted on his knees to be tall enough to hold Galo’s head to his chest. Strong arms encircled his frame, pulling him more securely into the man's lap as the floodgates opened. Hands dug into his jacket in distress, desperate to keep hold of something. 

“Let it out. I’m here.” Lio pet his hair with one hand and kept the other secure around his shoulders. He’d stay there for the rest of his life if Galo asked him to. 

When the cries subsided they didn’t move, locked together in a plea for stability, for support, and reassurance.

“Galo?”  
“Hm?”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“I wasn’t fast enough.” His arms tensed around the slim figure, tightening to pull him in impossibly closer. 

“There was a fire in a building on the south side, it took up three floors before we even got there, and I wasn’t fast enough to evacuate the last apartment before the floor caved. And th-there... there wa-as...”

“Take your time.” 

“I- w-we... we got almost everyone out, but there was a couple. Husband was gone before the ambulance arrived, and his wife might not make it through the night. God, fuck, all the things I’ve done and I couldn’t save someone from a normal fire. What poor excuse for-“

“Galo, stop, you did what you could. It was out of your hands, no one could have stopped it.”

“I can stop the world from ending, but I couldn’t stop that?” His voice was bitter, but lacked the bite of an argument.

“Don’t do that to yourself. The nature of your job is unpredictable, people get hurt and die every day, and you’ve decreased those numbers substantially. How many people did you get out of that building?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Three floors worth, right?”

“More.”

“See? I know it’s easy to focus on how many you couldn’t help, but you have to remember everyone you did. There will be more losses, and they’ll hurt... but I know you. And I know you’ll keep going back with a smile on your face because you won’t be able to give this up when you can help somebody. You’re a good person, Galo. You’re so good...” he trailed off, knowing he couldn’t say what he really wanted to, ‘I don’t deserve you.‘

“Thank you.” He loosened his grip, letting his hands hang around slim hips. Lio pulled back, looking into sad blue eyes and wishing he could soothe the pain. He wanted to help him, but there was nothing he could do, was there? 

“Really, thank you.” Galo gave him a small smile and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.  
“Is it okay if I hold you a little longer?” He asked, hand lingering on his jawline.

“Of course,” he slid into a more comfortable position tucked against the curve of his toned chest, steady heartbeat reverberating in his ear.

“I think I’m okay now, I’ll be fine.” Galo stroked his back, but made no move to change their position.  
“Maybe. Maybe not. I’ll be here either way.”

—————————————————-

Galo likes Lio.

That one took the longest to figure out, five whole months. Being the friendly, personable puppy dog he was, it was hard to tell the difference between Galo’s friendship and romantic interest. It didn’t help that Lio was oblivious as they came. To him their cuddling had seemed like a platonic comfort for the taller male; he never pushed for more, his hands never strayed, and he never tried to kiss the blonde so surely it was just a friendly thing, right? It was through his other little Galo-isms that things really started to click.

Galo likes attention.

The crew would go out once a week to unwind, Lio usually tagging along with Meis and Gueira. They were going bowling tonight, and Lio hated bowling, but Galo loved it. As the team began to get their things together to roll out the shorter male followed the team outside, the former Burnish generals joining them with loud greetings.

“Ready to lose? Again?” Gueira asked Lio, throwing his arms over Lucia and Varys, his usual team. Meis joined Aina and Ignis with a huff, rolling his eyes at the gloating everyone had come to expect. The team of Galo, Remi, and Lio just shrugged, they sucked, to put it nicely. They’d been given the option to shuffle teams before, but no one wanted to be the bad player on a good team, so they stayed together and just enjoyed playing terribly as a unit. 

The squad occupied their usual lanes at the bowling alley, greasy food and pitchers of beer on their tables and playful insults exchanged between the players. Gueira was by far the biggest trash talker, but a team of hot-headed firefighters easily kept up with his goading. He especially liked bringing up how Galo was the worst player he’d ever seen.

“How do you get four gutter balls in a row?! You suck sooooo bad dude!” He would laugh, Galo shrugging and laughing along. Lio was just glad to not be the worst.

As Remi got up to take his turn Lio reclaimed his seat beside Galo, a muscular arm settling easily around his shoulders. The blonde looked between the lanes at the scores, and of course his team was bombing. He leaned his head back onto the firm muscle of Galo’s forearm and wondered how such a strong, determined man as him could be placing dead last in something so simple as bowling. Perhaps it was just a coordination issue? His ineptitude in the game was probably why he was so subdued on these outings, cause lord knows he was usually the most competitive idiot on the planet. 

They played two and a half games before everyone grew bored and tired. Ignis had been declared the winner that night, racking up several strikes and spares to boost his scores throughout the game. As everyone began to switch their shoes and say their goodbyes, Galo elected to stay behind and finish off the last few frames.

“I can meet you back at the apartment if you want? I know this isn’t your favorite thing in the world.” He asked Lio as he lifted his neon blue ball. The blonde didn’t realize he was so obvious.  
“Nah, I’ll be fine.” He just liked to see Galo so happy.  
“Alright then,” he smiled and walked up to the aisle, cocked his arm back, and threw a perfect strike. Lio was speechless, his friend had never been able to do that before. 

The next turn he threw another strike, then another, and another. 

“Where did that come from?” Lio asked incredulously as his taller friend came to take a drink of water. 

“I love this game, did you really think I was that bad at it? Come on.” He smirked.

“Obviously! You could have been winning this whole time, why were you just pretending to suck?”

“If I didn’t then you’d be last every time. You already don’t like bowling, I thought you’d stop coming if people busted your balls about it.” He ruffled a strong hand through blonde locks before going back to his next round. Lio wanted to be indignant, say he didn’t need anyone to throw a game for him so he didn’t get made fun of; it didn’t matter to him after all, it was just an excuse to go out with the team. Then again, thinking about it from Galo’s perspective, he felt warm.

Galo loved to be praised, he loved to be the best, he was competitive and desired attention, so for him to purposely lose at something he liked... Lio stared at a screen full of X’s then down at his friend’s back. He could feel his face flushing at the thought.

“Just so you know, you don’t have to hold back. I like when you enjoy yourself, that’s why I came along in the first place. I don’t need you to try making me look better if it means you look worse. Just have fun.” He tried to be nonchalant, but was sure his face was beet red at this point.

The firefighter smiled at him, putting his ball back before practically tackling the smaller male. The warmth of his arms had the blonde feverish as he struggled to free himself from the press of a sculpted chest. Galo had his nose nestled in silky blonde hair and gradually held on tighter as Lio squirmed in his grip.

“Galo! Come on, people will stare.” He complained, eyes scanning the surrounding lanes, and sure enough there were a few looks. The hold loosened, but did not leave.

“Oh, sorry. I guess I should have asked if you wanted to be more private. I never thought you’d be the type to be embarrassed,” he pulled back further so they were sitting beside each other, his arm still securely around the other’s shoulders. 

“I’m not embarrassed. I just...” he wasn’t sure how to phrase it. Apparently it didn’t even cross Galo’s mind how the public may view their display, what relationship others may think they have. While Lio was not opposed to it in the slightest, in fact the thought thrilled him, he wouldn’t lie just because it was in his favor.

“What if people talk?”

“I wouldn’t care. I’m just an open person I guess, wear my heart on my sleeve or whatever. But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” 

“I’m not uncomfortable. My issue is that I know how people think, and they’re going to make assumptions and be real nasty about it. That doesn’t bother you?”

“Not at all. If they don’t like it then they shouldn’t look, and it’s not like we do anything inappropriate anyway. If they talk, they talk, I don’t care what people say about us, but I’m not selfish enough to tell you how you should or shouldn’t feel about it. I’ll keep the PDA to a minimum, it’s no problem.” His smile could light up the night sky, if he was disappointed or hurt at all he didn’t show it. Lio could feel his cheeks heating up all over again at the phrasing of that statement. The lines between platonic and romantic felt very blurred and he wondered if there was anything to read between them. It was better to not assume.

“Thank you. Can we go home now?”  
“Of course.”

Galo was no different that night as they prepared for bed, truly no displeasure to show for being effectively asked to tone it down. He still held the smaller man tightly, the two falling together seamlessly and finding much needed security in the other’s embrace. Lio wondered what it would be like to have what people already must assume was between them. To lie like this and grope beneath the covers, to not worry about waking the other when his fantasies got the best of him and he had to leave to pleasure himself, to kiss him and touch him whenever he wanted. To be the center of his attention.

Lio looked at the sleeping face beside him as he mulled it over, replaying months of interaction and their night at the bowling alley. Looking at it, he was already the focus of Galo’s attention, wasn’t he? 

Galo likes to help people.

Lio was socially constipated, sad but true. He got along well with Squad 3 because they were already a mixed bag of crazy, but floundered in other social interactions. Galo however, being the social butterfly he was, was always there to keep him from making too big a fool of himself. So when Lio had to attend some fancy fund raiser for the relief effort it was a no-brainer to bring Galo with. They were both uncomfortably stuffed into stiff suits and forced to sit through speech after speech from politicians and rich people that pretended to understand the issues at hand. Silver lining? Galo looked really nice with his hair tied back.

When all the talking and applauding was done, to Lio’s detriment it was time to mingle. He knew he’d been drawing eyes since he arrived, the only former Burnish in the building would. While no one approached the table they sat at, he could practically feel the stares. The coordinator just had to have them sat in the center of the room, didn’t they? 

Galo stood from his seat and readjusted his jacket and tie for the millionth time that night. Lio stayed seated.

“Ignis said I should follow your lead, so what’s the plan, Captain?” He gave a wink and two finger salute.

“Me? Hell if I know, you’re the people person.” The blonde began to feel panicked.

“Normal people, yeah. These are ritzy folks, you’re the dignified one. I’d just embarrass everyone,” he laughed, offering a hand to the other.

“Then we may be doomed.” Lio scowled as he stood. He was here to represent his people, he couldn’t afford to make a bad impression on donors. The two crossed the floor toward the bar, but only reached halfway before being approached. A middle aged woman in a thousand-dollar dress and gaudy jewelry stood in their path, laying a hand gently on Lio’s slim arm before she even spoke.

“My, Lio Fotia, right? From all the things I’ve heard about you I never expected you to be so young! This must be your firefighter friend, I recognize him from the award ceremony.” Lio wondered if there was a question or if the woman just liked to hear her own voice. He said nothing.

“I’m Marie Townsend-Smith, of Northshire. When my family heard of the disaster that befell Promepolis, and the injustice done to the Burnish all this time, we just had to come and lend a hand. And I would like to personally thank you for what you have done.  
While I disagree with your... previous methods... my heart goes out to your cause. So noble, so much commitment from such a brave young man.” She squeezed his arm with a grin and he fought not to shrug away from her touch.

“Thank you. But, really Galo is more deserving of your praise, he’s the real hero. He saved my life, and risked everything to do what’s right.” He ushered the taller man forward between them. The woman looked him up and down briefly and gave a polite nod.

“Yes. Thank you for your service. I must be getting back to my husband, but it was wonderful to meet you.” She left hastily.

“That was, um-“ they hardly had a moment to breathe before they were intercepted again, and it soon became obvious that most of the room was just waiting their turn to talk to the fabled leader of Mad Burnish. He began to feel like a sideshow attraction, people crowding and watching him from afar, and losing interest when he tried to pull Galo into conversation for some respite. He was growing more uncomfortable with the attention as time went. At some point Galo had shuffled away to the bar and brought him back a glass of who knows what.

Lio felt light headed, the faces of the group currently in his space blurring together as question after question was thrown at him.  
He wanted to yell at them to get out of his business, he wanted to faint, he wanted to go home and lay in the safety of Galo’s embrace. He’d gone from a symbol of terror to a novelty, why couldn’t he just be a person? The air was thin and he struggled to keep his glass from shaking as he answered increasingly personal questions. Yes, he ate. No, he didn’t still have powers. Yes, he had emotions. No, he wasn’t still compelled to burn things. Yes, he was involved with the numerous charities to help with the displacement and rebuilding. No, he did not want to run for any political office. 

He didn’t even know who was talking anymore. Whether he was answering in full sentences, single words, or just spilling whatever popped into his head indiscriminately, he couldn’t tell. He could hardly breathe and it felt as though the room were spinning and gravity suddenly doubled. But he had to stay calm, had to make a good impression.

The feeling of a warm arm around his shoulders suddenly made everything steady again, faces began to focus and the room stopped moving as Lio leaned into a familiar warmth, Galo by his side.

“I’m sorry, you’ll have to excuse us for a moment. We’ll be back shortly.” The tall man excused them from the room, walking the exhausted blonde out onto the front steps of the building where he could get some fresh air. He didn’t say anything, just rubbed Lio’s back softly as he gasped for air. They sat like that for several minutes before Lio was turning to go back in, but Galo stopped him with a tug on his arm.

“They’re waiting for me.”

“Then let them wait, you need a minute.”

“I’m fine.”

“Lio.” They stared each other down, the blonde eventually relenting and taking a seat on the steps.

“I don’t know what happened, I just-“

“You had a panic attack. They’re all treating you like you’re supposed to entertain them and it stressed you out. Stressed me out too, watching them grill you like that. Vultures, all of them.”

“But I have to put up with it. Those people are here to help, and we need the funds.”

Galo crouched on the steps in front of the other, eye to eye. Large hands came up to cradle Lio’s face softly.

“Then do what you think you have to in order to help your people, and I’ll be here to help you. You are my priority Lio.” He pressed their foreheads together and Lio blushed at just how intimate and gentle the action was. He liked the sound of that, of being Galo’s priority. When he pulled away Lio wanted to yank him back, but resisted. He nearly toppled over when he felt a kiss at his hairline.

“Are you feeling better?”

The smaller of the two looked up at the bright smile and nodded.

“Yeah. Wonderful.” He mused

The rest of the night passed in much the same fashion. Crowds would gather and overwhelm the man, just for Galo to interrupt in one way or another to give his companion a break. Sometimes he took it upon himself to answer questions, or he’d make some observation about the refreshments and pull them away for a short period. Overall he was good at gauging when Lio needed him. After a time the blonde took to holding onto his arm, comforted by the solid presence as he was scrutinized. 

Toward the end of the night they were again approached by Marie something-something of somewhere or other, this time with a young woman in tow.

“Oh, Liooooo, I would like for you to meet my daughter Cecile,” she drawled, obviously having had more than a few glasses of wine.  
“She thinks you’re quite handsome.” The woman pulled the very embarrassed girl forward. He tightened his grip on Galo’s arm as he was put on the spot. He’d rather be anywhere than right here right now. 

“Oh, um... Well, you are quite beautiful yourself Cecile. It was nice meeting you.” He fiddled with the cuff of his firefighter’s suit jacket, feeling so very awkward.

“Oh, come on, you can do better than that! Cecile, tell him about our estate out west, I’m sure he’d love to go horseback riding.” Marie chimed in.

“Mom, please.” The girl was red as could be and couldn’t even face the men.

“Marie, I really don’t think this is-“

“Handsome young man like you, I think you would make a wonderful match for my daughter, don’t you think?”

“Listen, I don’t think we need to have this conversation.” Lio leaned further into Galo’s side as he began to feel the pressure.

“Oh, but Lio-“

“He’s not available.” Galo said firmly. His confidence faltered at the shocked expression on the blonde’s face.

“T-time wise... I mean. Lio spends all his time on the relief effort and community outreach. I’m sure your daughter is lovely, but between his work with charity and government responsibilities he simply would not be available. It was lovely meeting you Marie, and you Cecile, but we must be going now.” 

Galo treated Lio like a prince, tucking him in with a mug of coco and stroking his hair the way he liked while he commended his patience for ‘that high society bullshit.’ 

“Thank you for getting me out of there, I needed it.”

“Yeah, I needed to get out of there too. It’s one thing for them to ask you about reconstruction, but trying to play matchmaker is just crossing the line. Sorry if I embarrassed you with the Smith ladies, I know you said you didn’t want people to talk about us, but I guess I just wasn’t thinking.” He leaned his head down onto the smaller male’s shoulder, sighing as though he’d been holding it in all night. 

“You didn’t embarrass me, and you didn’t say anything wrong either, I’m just glad to be home.”

Lio had never had a panic attack before, and yet Galo could recognize right away that he was distressed and jump in to be his hero. They’d made it through, and now that they were comfy in bed, Lio felt brave. As they turned off the lights and settled into their tangle of limbs, the blonde gave a quick kiss to his hero’s cheek. 

“Thank you, Galo.”  
“Anytime.”

Galo likes to own things.

While Lio would give anything to say Galo had claimed every part of him, it was enough to hang around their apartment wearing his clothes, his name on the collar enough to sate the desire. It had become a habit now, on his day off, and sometimes at the end of a long day Lio would be lounging about in boxer briefs and the same oversized sweatshirt. He noticed that whenever they did laundry the sweatshirt ended up with his things, and he loved it.

When Lio awoke on his day off with the sweatshirt not where he left it, he felt disappointed, then he started to panic. He’d somehow lost something that belonged to Galo, and who knew how he would react. After searching the closet five times over and checking the bathroom he trudged out into the living space, Galo busy at the stovetop. The smell of pancakes and sausages filled the air and made his mouth water, he loved the man’s cooking.

“Hey, good morning.” The blue-haired rescue worker greeted.

“Morning.” He leaned against the countertop, steeling his nerves.

“I, I um, I can’t find your sweater.” His voice was small, hesitant as he awaited a look of disappointment.

“Oh, it’s in the laundry. You can just go into the closet, I’ve got a ton of sweaters, hoodies, shirts, whatever.” He easily flipped a pancake in the skillet, not even looking at the other man.

“Oh, okay. Well, what do you not wear often then?”

“I couldn’t really tell you. I hardly remember what I have most of the time. Why?” 

“Well I don’t want to take something you like. It’s your stuff, and I’m not going to act entitled to it.”

“I told you already, what’s mine is yours, wear whatever you want. Wear it all if you want to. Besides, you look cute in my clothes.” He winked over his shoulder, making Lio flush bright red.

“O-okay.” He went back to the bedroom and rifled through the closet to pick something to wear. He paused on a long dark blue flannel he’d seen Galo wear a number of times. He obviously liked the shirt, and Lio felt like he should leave it, but the temptation was too great. Galo may be weirdly possessive of his things, but he told Lio he could wear anything, including one of his favorite shirts, right?

The flannel was soft and fleecy from so many wears and washes and fell to mid-thigh on his frame. When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror he smiled, this could be his new favorite. When he went back to the living room he awaited a reaction as his roommate brought two plates to the couch, a movie already queued up. He sat beside the man, pulling his legs up onto the couch and reaching for his plate. 

“Yeah, really cute.” His friend tugged on the shirt collar with a chuckle before digging into his breakfast. 

By the end of the movie Lio was lying on Galo’s chest, strong legs to either side of him and a hand idly tracing patterns into his back. He was too comfortable to move from their position, in fact he refused to. He loved their domestic little day off routine, he wouldn’t trade it for anything. Except maybe... no. He couldn’t push it, he wouldn’t ask too much. Cuddling was sweet and innocent, but if the other party knew the ideas that swam through his head and didn’t have the same intentions, then neither would be comfortable lying in these positions anymore. 

If Galo only knew what he wanted. If he knew that he wanted to lay himself bare and let the man have him, would he want to? Would he want to possess Lio in the way he craved? To claim every physical part of him as he had his heart and soul and mark him like he does everything else. Would he be gentle? Slow and soft in his affections as he was in every other caress? The blonde shuddered at the thought of being made love to and shifted between the man’s legs as another film started. 

Would he be slow and gentle, or completely ravage him? Galo was passionate and hot-blooded, Lio could very well see him as the type to pound him senseless, fuck him mercilessly for hours with all sorts of dirty talk, then save all the gentle loving for after he got off. Whether the man wanted the ceremony and emotions of love making or the rough pleasure of a good fuck, Lio would take it all. He shifted again in an attempt to hide how hard his own stupid musings had made him.

“Are you uncomfortable?” Galo tilted his head to look him in the eye. He had no idea just how uncomfortable he really was.

“No, are you?”

“Nah.” He settled back against the armrest again, perfectly content.

“Hey, Galo?”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever wanted something, really wanted something, like you feel like you’d die without it, and you just couldn’t have it?” 

“Well yeah, I think everyone has at least once, right?”

“What did you do?”

“Worked hard, either until I got it or moved past it.”

“And now?”

“Now?”

“I mean is there anything you want?”

It was quiet for a beat as both pretended to watch the tv.

“I’m happy. I think I have everything I want.” 

“You think?” 

“Well anything else I want I can wait for, but right now I have everything I need, and I’m okay with that.”  
Of course he’d say that, selfless, sweet Galo asked for so little. The man took whatever he wanted and even that wasn’t a lot, so what could he possibly want that he had to wait for?

“What is it you want, Galo?”

“No really, I’m okay.” 

“Galo, don’t lie to me. Tell me what you want.”

And that was the final straw before things were clarified for him, because as he very well knew,  
Galo likes to pretend he’s okay.  
But Lio always pushed.

All at once Lio was pulled up to straddle the firefighter, one of his strong hands tightly cupping Lio’s ass, the other threading into his hair as he was yanked down to kiss the man. His response was automatic, tongues tangling together and hands groping the muscular chest before him. His still hard cock throbbed in his underwear, and he moaned as the hand on his ass pulled him closer, causing him to grind into Galo’s lap.

When they parted Galo pressed his forehead into Lio’s shoulder and tried to calm himself.

“I want us to be more physical. I know you’re shy about the whole thing, but it’s getting kinda difficult for me to keep things modest when you’re rubbing against my dick every night. I get that you want to take things slow, I respect it, but just tell me how long you need. Because fuck do I want you so bad.”

Lio was gasping for air and trying not to moan and grind into his roommate’s lap like a wanton whore as his words started to register.

“Shy? Slow? What the hell are you talking about? I thought you just wanted to be friends all this time.” He pulled back to meet the man’s eyes, both fully confused.

“Friends? What made you think- you’re wearing my clothes.” He began to unbutton the top with his left hand, the right stroking up the back of Lio’s thigh.

“I didn’t- well- I uh...”

“I can hardly keep my hands off you.” He pulled the flannel down slim arms and began to kiss across pale collar bones.

“I thought you were just affectionate!”

“With you, yeah.”

Lio shuddered as fingers teased his waistband, hips bucking forward of their own accord.

“Lio, we sleep in the same bed.”

“I get it! I’m the idiot! Jeez, I just wish you would have clued me in sooner. Since when have we- ah!” He moaned into Galo’s hair as a hand came around to stroke his aching cock through the thin fabric of his briefs. His hips thrusted desperately into the grip, needing release from the torturously long buildup of his own thoughts.

“I thought it was months ago, but I’ve had a thing for you for a while. I always thought you were cute, but I started to like you because you just get me, ya know? And since you were hard before this, I’m guessing it’s mutual?”

“Y-you could tell?”

“I know you better than you think. I’ve been waiting all this time for you to make a move, or say something. I really thought we were just going slow cause you weren’t comfortable yet.” 

“I didn’t want to ask you for too much, y-you do so much for me a-already,” he gasped into Galo’s ear, holding tight to his shoulders and begging his body to slow down, to last longer so he could truly savor this.

“And I didn’t want you to feel obligated to have sex with me, I would have waited however long for you to want it too.”

“You remember when I introduced you to- n-ah! My friends? I said you were my best friend.”

“Yeah?” His hand slowed, dragging against him then leaving altogether to grip his ass harshly. Lio whined and began to grind in his lap, wishing the damned briefs were gone but not wanting to leave his perch.

“I would have let you fuck me that night.”

“Yeah?” One hand stroked his back, soft and loving as it traced the ridges of his spine.

“And every night since. Every time you would touch me, I wanted more. I don’t know if I’m selfish for wanting everything from you, or a slut for wanting to give you everything. I want you to fucking own me.”

“Own you, huh? You’ve thought about this? Imagined it?” He whispered the last part in Lio’s ear before he pulled a hand away from its place on his backside, and brought it right back, a loud smack sounding out as he gripped the offended cheek. 

“Yes! Oh, shit!”

“And what do you think it will be like? What do you want it to be like?” He kissed Lio’s neck as the other tried to situate himself comfortably.

“I don’t know, but I want it all.”

“Really? So if I said-“

“Yes! Yes, whatever it is, yes. I want all of you.” The firefighter laughed and lifted the petite man from his lap, much to the other’s dismay, and sat him on the cushion next to him. 

“Tell me what you imagine.” Galo slid to the floor, positioning himself between slim legs. Lio’s breath caught at the sight of lustful sapphire eyes looking up at him as his underwear was finally stripped away.

“So many things. You’re so sweet and gentle with me when we’re at home, but you’re so, so, s-aaaah...” Galo’s tongue teased the head of his dick, eyes still locked on his. He pulled back when Lio trailed off.

“Keep going. I want to hear it.”

“Sometimes I think you’d take things slow, be all romantic and spoil me. Then sometimes I think- fuck!” Fingers tangled in blue hair as Galo dove to take Lio into his mouth. 

“I... I think... goddamnit. Sometimes I think you’d be rough... hah... just hold me do-own and... and go at it. But I want anything and everything. If you want to bend me over and make me beg, or if you want to... oh god. I-I’ll be your lover, or your whore, take me, I’m yours. You’re all I want and I-I just... I just want you to want me too...” he didn’t know when he started crying, he certainly didn’t expect it, and neither did Galo. When he pulled away Lio worried that he’d ruined the mood and wiped his eyes.

Galo pulled his hands away and kissed him softly.

“You keep thinking about what I want to do, what do you want me to do? How do you want me to treat you? These are your fantasies we’re talking about, what do you want me to make happen?”

“Just you. You’re so good to me, you’re so good. I just want you, I don’t care how. Just love me.” Yet another thing he didn’t expect to come out of him. Truthfully he didn’t even realize he’d been holding it back, but it was true. He wanted Galo to love him. As he looked at wide sapphire eyes he shivered, another wave of tears coming. 

He was against a strong chest, one arm wrapped around him, the other between them to stroke his still wet dick. He wouldn’t last long.

“You want me to love you, Lio?”

“Please, Galo, please please...”

“You want me to hold you? Tell you how good you are? How proud I am?”

“Galo...”

“Just like I do every night? I can keep doing that, and I will. But do you want to hear how I imagine things going in bed?”

“Please! Please tell me. I want to know what you’ll do to me.”

“Oh I’ll do everything. I want to pamper you so bad. I’d wake up sometimes when you’d go to the bathroom to jerk off, I could hear you moaning when you touched yourself, and I was so tempted to just tell you to stay. To say that I’d do it for you. I want you to ride me in our bed, I want to bend you over the table, I want to do a lot of things. You’re not far off, some days I feel like shit, and I’d love to just blow off some steam by fucking all my problems into you until you’re screaming my name. And being all sweet and slow? I’d love it. But a majority of the time?”

“Yes, yes, please, tell me please.”

“I just want you to keep talking, praise me, show me what I do to you, use me however you want. I want to be the only one that has you like this, I want you to say my name, tell me you love it, tell me I’m the only one. I want you to ride my dick and say everything you’ve been saying, just tell me you want me and I’ll give you everything.”

“I’m yours. Fuck, Galo, you’re so good. Such a good man, so good to me. I’m all yours, Galo, fuck, I’ve wanted you so bad. I can’t wait t-to have you inside me, and I’ll do all of it. You deserve so much, you deserve everything you want. I’m yours, I-I love you so much Galo, fuck fuck fu-“ he came across Galo’s hand and chest with a silent cry, the other kissing him again as he continued to stroke through his orgasm.

“Again.” He rumbled as they parted.

“I love you, Galo.” Lio noticed his hand being guided down toward Galo’s waist and allowed the man to wrap his fingers around his dick.

“Keep talking.” He sighed at finally having contact.

“I love you Galo. You’re so sweet, and kind, so very strong and brave too. You’re a damn hero and a saint.” He chuckled at calling the man a saint while he was effectively fucking his hand. But there was so much he had to say though, so much he’d learned.

“You want my attention?”

“Yes,” the man groaned, leaning into a welcoming embrace.

“You have it, you always have. Anytime you’re around you’re all I can think about, and when you’re gone I just want you back. You do so much for me just by being you, and I love it so much. I’d do anything you asked me to. Anything, for you and only you. I’ll do anything, give anything, I just want to be yours. I want you to own me, claim me, I want the world to know I belong to Galo Thymos.” The strokes became desperate as the firefighter got close to his release, holding Lio tightly as he gasped and groaned into his chest.

“You can ask me for anything, Galo. Tell me what you want, what you need. I want to take care of you, like you take care of me. You’re so good to me, so wonderful. I want you, I only want you, I love you Galo.”

“Ha-ah fu-fuck fuck! I’m gonna... damnit, ah-!”

“Yes, please Galo, cum for me.”

“Fuck! God, I love you!” He shivered as he released, spilling across their hands and burying himself in Lio’s lap as the aftershocks ran through him. When he was up to it they quickly relocated to their room to christen the bed, slow and soft to begin with, then desperate and depraved in their attempts to make up for lost time.

Lio was being pressed face-down into the pillows, ass up as the impossibly fast slapping of skin on skin filled the room. He couldn’t even say his lover’s name at this point, just panting and moaning as he was thoroughly fucked into the mattress.

“You like that? Tell me you like it, you little slut.” That smug, sexy voice rumbled above him.

“Uh-uh-Huh, AH! Y-YES! YES YES, GA-ALO, YES, AH!”

When they’d both climaxed, exhausted and sore, Galo was quick to cuddle up to Lio, whispering sweet things in his ear, telling him how beautiful he was, how he loved him, making sure he was okay. The blonde assured him he was intact and perfectly stable, exchanging his own reassurances with the man. He felt safe in his arms, no matter how rough they played. As they lie in bed, Lio staring into adoring cyan eyes, he couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else.

Of all the things Galo liked, Lio surpassed them all.


End file.
